


Самый опасный человек

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Грегори замучился вытаскивать Шерлока из притонов и в итоге совершил ошибку, самую большую ошибку в жизни. А может, это — безмерная удача. Если рискнуть.





	Самый опасный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: AgniRo
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения: возможно, небольшой кинк на подчинение  
> Примечание: пре-канон

Бетонная крошка хрустела под подошвами. В полумраке шевелились свёртки-тела, сверкали белки глаз, виднелась кожа, вся в уродливых синяках и морщинах. Грегори, склонившись и стараясь не вдыхать глубоко, подсветил фонариком очередное лицо. Не тот. Снова не тот.

Он переступил через лежащего и двинулся в самый тёмный угол. Из голых стен торчала арматура, мусор шуршал тут и там. Проклятье. Чёртов Шерлок и его «исследования». На этот раз он зашёл слишком далеко. Грегори стиснул зубы. К чёрту, никакое правительство в костюме-тройке его больше не спасёт. Закон есть закон.

Видал он такую «науку» — по притонам вторые сутки. Бегай тут по всему Лондону! И всем плевать, что Рождество уже завтра. Что Грегори хотел встретить его в роли жениха, уже с кольцом на пальце и в кругу новых родственников, в новом статусе. Что у него сегодня было самое важное в жизни свидание — вон коробочка с кольцом в кармане лежит, и Грегори хватается за неё, как идиот, каждую минуту — боится потерять. Будь оно всё трижды проклято. А теперь невеста с ним не разговаривает — как иначе, когда жених вскочил из-за стола, опрокинув бокал с дорогим вином на её лучшее платье, выронил коробочку так, что кольцо зазвенело по полу, минуту нелепо шарил под столами и под конец сбежал с невразумительным бормотанием?

Он заслужил приз главного неудачника года. Осталось этот приз отыскать — если повезёт, где-то здесь, потому что сил уже не осталось. И нервов. Грегори пощупал коробочку в кармане. Отдёрнул руку, чертыхнулся. Какая разница? Кольцо теперь годится только в ломбард.

Остался без невесты и останется без работы, если не найдёт этого идиота. Грегори злобно пнул жестяную банку, та отлетела с мерзким звоном. Может, здесь ему и место — не полицейский, а мусорщик. Работа мечты. И не послать никого вместо себя, потому что поручение деликатное, выдано лично тем-кого-лучше-не называть, а то не дай бог появится. Он же всевидящий и вездесущий. Обольёт презрением и выдаст очередной омерзительный приказ — заверенный прямым начальством, разумеется.

Грегори скривился, подступив в бесформенной груде на полу. Плотнее замотал нос и рот, наклонился, рукой в медицинской перчатке откинул грязную тряпку с того места, где предположительно находилась голова... И выругался в голос.

Из-под свалявшейся чёлки моргали знакомые глаза — огромные, с расширенными зрачками. Шерлок застонал и загородился от яркого фонарика.

— Нет уж, — прошипел Грегори, хватая его за воротник. — Твой братец будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Пусть полюбуется.

— А... — Шерлок застыл, как косуля в свете фар.

— Подъём! На выход.

Грегори довольно бесцеремонно вздёрнул вверх безвольное тело. Охнул, пошатнувшись: тощий, а кость тяжёлая. А запах... Что он принимал — лучше не думать. Пусть у медиков голова болит. Майкрофт прибудет с целой бригадой, как обычно.

— Отстань... ты... как нашёл? — выговорил Шерлок, наваливаясь всем весом на плечо. Грегори подавил вздох.

— Майкрофт подсказал. Час назад. Такой же, как ты, — заставил бегать по всем закоулкам и только под конец подключил агентов.

Шерлок вдруг задрожал. Грегори споткнулся. Паника ошпарила вены — приступ? Судороги? Что? Он, позабыв про вонь и грязь, схватил Шерлока на руки и с неожиданной силой поволок к выходу. Свет ударил в глаза. Странные булькающие звуки где-то в районе плеча заставили присмотреться — Шерлок запрокинул голову и трясся от смеха.

— Ублюдок! — рявкнул Грегори.

Ярость сдавила горло. Он сбежал по ступенькам, толкнул Шерлока к стене, почти отшвырнул от себя, и от души залепил пощёчину.

— Ты едешь в участок! Наши врачи таких, как ты, десятками получают. Ты ничем не лучше.

Шерлок смотрел растерянно. Разодранный шарф сбился в сторону, обнажая багрово-синюю от гематом грудь. На разбитых губах запеклась кровь.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Грегори. — Что ж ты делаешь с собой, придурок. Рёбра целы?

Он потянулся прощупать. Шерлок скривился и шарахнулся, тут же зашипев от боли. Грегори сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Дело дрянь, — сообщил он сам себе. — Придётся дожидаться коммерческой скорой. Майкрофт убьёт меня, если я его к себе увезу в таком виде.

— Майкрофт? — просипел Шерлок

— Мистер Холмс, разумеется, — отмахнулся Грегори. — Ты присядь... Вот так. Прости. Ладно, я не трогаю. Список при тебе?

Шерлок машинально полез в карман.

— Эй, не наклоняйся. Сиди ровно. Если рёбра сломаны, не дай бог что-то... — Грегори торопливо отвёл дрожащую бледную руку и выудил листок — мятый, испещрённый бисерным пляшущим почерком. Разобрать удалось всего две формулы — остальное покрывала хаотичная смесь символов и букв.

— Ну что ты за человек такой, — вздохнул Грегори. Шерлок прикрыл глаза и застыл, измождённый, со впалыми щеками, с... что это? Грегори осторожно отвёл засаленный ворот рубашки. Проклятье! На шее багровели отпечатки пальцев.

А на щеке ярко виднелся след ладони самого Грегори.

— Вот же дерьмо. Тебя душили? Пытались убить? Помнишь кто? Нужно снять следы побоев, — Грегори осёкся. Шерлок не двигался, голова клонилась набок. Он тихо, поверхностно дышал и явно не воспринимал ничего вокруг.

— А я ещё добавил... Я полный урод. Это же... брошенный ребёнок, чтоб его.

Грегори потёр горло, силясь прогнать тошнотворный ком. В груди что-то заныло. Куда, к дьяволу, смотрит этот сноб, чёртов Майкрофт, как вообще допускает такое? Командовать начальником Скотланд-Ярда он может, вырвать инспектора со свидания, практически заставив ползать на коленях по всему ресторану — тоже, а собственного брата уберечь не может?

Рядом хлюпнула грязь — смесь снега и песка. Грегори вскинул голову — как раз, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Тот стоял вплотную, на расстоянии локтя, затянутый в костюм-тройку в бледную полоску, и смотрел сверху вниз. На Шерлока. На его лицо. На руки Грегори. Снова на Шерлока.

Грегори сглотнул, чувствуя, как леденеют внутренности.

Майкрофт медленно перевёл взгляд, и дышать стало нечем: в серых глазах сверкала чистая, ослепительная, как сталь в горниле, ярость.

Все волоски на теле встали дыбом. В оцепенении Грегори услышал тихое:

— Я доверял вам. Я ошибся, инспектор.

Показалось, что где-то щёлкнул взведённый курок — или то была игра воображения. Грегори не видел ничего, кроме высветленных гневом глаз перед собой. Ни презрения, ни сожаления — лишь холодное пламя, беспощадное, как солнце. Грегори приготовился к худшему.

— Вы заслужили испытать то же самое, инспектор, — услышал он. А удивиться и осознать уже не успел — щеку обожгла хлёсткая пощёчина. Мозг взорвался болью. Грегори рухнул на колени, прямо в грязь, и ахнул от нового всплеска боли. Горячая кровь заструилась по разодранной ноге. Ослеплённый, Грегори застыл, давя стон.

Их тоже учили — ударить так, чтобы сбить с ног всего лишь ладонью. Но это сделал Майкрофт! Лощёный, холеный Майкрофт с глазами убийцы.

Грегори проморгался. Перед лицом расплывалось чёрное пятно в... полоску. Пахло свежо и терпко — одеколоном? Прохладные пальцы скользнули по скуле неожиданно медленно, изучающе... Сжали шею. Грегори замер. Волна тёплых мурашек пробежала по телу, тяжестью осела внизу живота. Что за... Пальцы сомкнулись сильнее. Грегори захрипел, хватаясь за воздух, наткнулся на что-то, вцепился... рука исчезла, задев на прощанье чувствительную мочку уха. Грегори зажмурился, справляясь с жаркой волной неуместного возбуждения. Он изо всех сил держался за что-то. Прохладное. Твёрдое. Гладкое, как шёлк...

— Сюда идут врачи, инспектор. Рекомендую по крайней мере отпустить мои ноги, чтобы о вас не подумали превратно.

Вспыхнув, Грегори отшатнулся. Затылок заломило, как после сотрясения.

— Мои извинения, инспектор, — донеслось словно издалека. Что? — Я не предполагал калечить вас. Советую уехать в больницу, иначе рискуете получить заражение крови и лишиться ноги. Вторая машина свободна.

Грегори наконец протёр глаза и осмотрелся. Он скорчился на земле, в перемазанных кровью брюках, а невозмутимые люди в халатах укладывали Шерлока на носилки. Синие огни «скорой» метались по снегу. Да, теперь он вспомнил, что Холмс всегда приезжал в сопровождении двух карет скорой помощи. Зачем — оставалось загадкой.

— Да, сэр, — вот и всё, что смог выдавить Грегори. Он не рискнул посмотреть вверх.

— Всего доброго, — сухо обронил Майкрофт. Заурчал мотор.

— Сэр, — кто-то тронул Грегори за плечо. — Позвольте, я помогу. Нужно обработать рану.

— С-спасибо...

Грегори разрешил вертеть себя и перевязывать, от носилок отказался, но больше на автопилоте. Он всё прокручивал в мозгу картины произошедшего, взять себя в руки не получалось. Тело подводило.

Майкрофт наводил ужас. Всегда. Но сегодня... Он весь был словно из другого мира — неправдоподобно чистый, высокий, смертоносный... как заточенный клинок. Он всегда был кем-то, кто никогда не пачкает руки, но сегодня — он легко убил бы сам. И остался бы столь же чистым и совершенным. Грегори нервно моргал, глядя в одну точку. Он мучительно пытался прогнать видение сверкающих серых глаз, ошеломительной боли и прохладных пальцев на своей коже — и не мог.

Или не хотел.

Предательское тепло разливалось в животе. Грегори закрыл лицо руками. Он знал, что не получится жить как прежде. И дело вовсе не в том, что он не знает, сохранит свою работу или нет. Просто его мир перевернулся. Грегори окончательно, до дрожи, осознал, почему Майкрофт Холмс — один из самых опасных людей в мире.

* * *

Коробочка с кольцом выпала из кармана и осталась сиротливо лежать в снежной жиже.

* * *

Квартира казалась отвратительно пустой. Грегори в третий раз дёрнул узел на ботинках, проклиная всё на свете. Шнурки не поддавались. Он плюнул, подцепил задники и содрал ботинки просто так, пинком отправив в угол прихожей.

Брызги грязи разлетелись по сторонам.

— Да к дьяволу всё это, — выругался Грегори.

Кое-как вылез из промокшей насквозь куртки, матерясь сквозь зубы, заставил себя повесить её на вешалку. Куртка была хорошей и дорогой, а он не Шерлок, чтобы набивать гардероб рядами баснословно дорогих одинаковых пальто. А потом изводить их разными изощрёнными методами.

Кстати, о Шерлоке. Как он там, один, в этой дурацкой частной клинике с нежно-зелёными стенами? Лучше бы в белый покрасили, честное слово. Майкрофт вряд ли остался с ним, не по рангу ему такое. Сволочь и сноб. За родным братом приглядеть толком не может, а туда же — заботится. Гневается.

Грегори в одних носках похромал на кухню. С тоской обозрел идеально пустой стол; в холодильник и заглядывать нечего. На сегодня намечался приятный ужин в ресторане, а затем не менее приятный вечер в гостях у будущей жены. Вечер с соответствующим продолжением. И не то чтобы Грегори был до безумия влюблён. Но пришла пора остепениться, и девушка была подходящей, и всё складывалось замечательно, пока...

Проклятье! Грегори спохватился, захлопал по карманам — тщетно. Ни в джинсах, ни в куртке нет — он не поленился вернуться в прихожую. Кольцо куда-то провалилось, даже в ломбард теперь не сдашь. Грегори поскользнулся на луже, зашипел от боли в раненой ноге. В больнице подлатали, конечно, и вкололи какой-то убойный антибиотик, чтобы избежать заражения, но не особенно полегчало. И не потому, что больно — подумаешь, и не такое бывало. А потому что мерзко.

Обидно. До тошноты омерзительно вспоминать самого себя, на коленях в грязи перед Майкрофтом, оцепеневшего, беспомощного, как кролик перед удавом... Кролик-извращенец, который дрожит от сладкого жара, едва его касается этот самый удав... Чёрт подери, что с ним не так!

А завтра Рождество. Теперь никакого знакомства с родителями, никакого пудинга и сочной, запечёной в пряностях индейки. Грегори с тоской заглянул в холодильник — больше рефлекторно и ради того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь привычное, обыкновенное.

На полках ютилась пачка молока. Хм, и даже не просроченного, вот это удача. Грегори вскипятил чай, успокаиваясь размеренными действиями. Снова вспомнил Шерлока — каково ему там?

Он плеснул в чай молока, сделал глоток. Нет, так нельзя. Надо всё-таки проведать его завтра. Никто не должен оставаться один в Рождество. В том числе он сам — но эту мысль Грегори решил задвинуть подальше. Он задумчиво сделал ещё глоток. Заказать, что ли, пиццу? Или нет, ночь на дворе. Чай достаточно сытный, проще лечь спать.

Нога только ноет, но врач сказал, что рана неглубокая, быстро заживёт. Да, поспать, определённо, удачная идея. И никаких мыслей, воспоминаний и прочего.

Грегори быстро ополоснул чашку и потопал в душ. Вбитые накрепко с детства привычки безмерно радовали его невесту — но теперь от этого не было никакого толку.

* * *

В больнице Шерлока не оказалось. Вежливый администратор сообщил, что «мистера Холмса забрал мистер... Холмс, то есть брат».

Грегори поблагодарил и почти выбежал на улицу. Может, Майкрофт и не такой уж безжалостный ублюдок. Но что делать-то? Он уже настроился проведать Шерлока. И не только из-за Рождества. Он хотел извиниться за своё кошмарное поведение. Никто не давал ему права так срываться.

Ладно. Возможно, мироздание хочет наставить его на путь истинный особо жестоким способом, и приносить извинения придётся обоим Холмсам. А потом напиться в баре по случаю праздника — да, такова будет официальная версия.

Решено.

Грегори вызвал такси. Очень кстати вспомнил, как тормозит кэбы Шерлок: фирменным взмахом руки, стоя на самом краю тротуара, так что полы чёрного пальто развеваются, как у Бэтмена из детского мультика.

М-да. Невозможно представить, чтобы Майкрофт поступал так же. Ему такси вызывает секретарша с внешностью модели, счастливо вышедшей замуж за олигарха и безнаказанно совмещающая спортзал и круассаны со сливками три раза в день. Грегори протёр глаза, чтобы прогнать видение Майкрофта, делающего предложение пышногрудой секретарше.

Вряд ли он выберет женщину, которая так много знает о его жизни. Он слишком рассудителен для подобного.

Грегори мотнул головой. Почему он вообще думает о женщинах Майкрофта? Может, тот предпочитает мужчин. Это куда проще, и никаких проблем с кольцами и цветами. Просто взаимное удовольствие и, наверное, какая-нибудь выгода для обоих. Майкрофт не из тех, кто долго ухаживает и проявляет чувства. Грегори скривился. Ему в принципе напрягаться не нужно: кто посмеет... кто сумеет отказать Майкрофту Холмсу? Тёмному, властному взгляду, повелительным жестам — с этими изящными запястьями, которые то прячутся, то вновь показываются под крахмаленными манжетами с крошечными запонками. И...

— Мы на месте, сэр.

Проклятье.

— Спасибо.

Грегори выбрался из машины, поправляя ставший вдруг душным и колючим шарф. Ладно, всего лишь принести извинения, убедиться, что с Шерлоком всё в порядке, и уйти.

* * *

Двери особняка распахнулись. Грегори замер, не решаясь ступить на мраморный пол в чёрно-белую шашку. В глубине лестница уходила на второй этаж. По перилам — совершенно неожиданно — вилась рождественская гирлянда, она переливалась голубым и белым.

— Чем обязан, инспектор? — донеслось с верхней ступени.

Грегори потуже затянул шарф на горле.

— Я... хотел бы принести извинения за инцидент с Шерлоком, мистер Холмс. Я очень рад, что он пока живёт здесь, под присмотром. Э-эм, буду признателен, если позволите навестить его.

— Благодарю вас, однако не стоит беспокойства, инспектор. Он сейчас спит.

Плечи Грегори опустились. Его вежливо выставляли — а чего он хотел?

— Но вы можете подождать в гостиной и выпить со мной чашку чаю.

Сердце гулко стукнуло в рёбра.

— С удовольствием, мистер Холмс, благодарю.

Грегори шагнул в холл, и двери медленно закрылись за его спиной.

* * *

Камин уютно потрескивал. Это было единственное, что в огромной гостиной казалось уютным. Каменный пол холодил ступни даже сквозь обувь. Стены с панелями темного дерева уходили вверх и вширь, теряясь в полумраке. Кое-где проглядывали корешки книг за мерцающим стеклом. Грегори переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь присесть. Одно кресло стояло вблизи огня на большой полосатой шкуре, второе — поодаль. Майкрофт явно не ждал гостей. Занимать это место не хотелось до мурашек.

Грегори воззрился на черно-серые полосы. Тигр-альбинос? Рядом пристроился низкий столик под лапами роскошной, серебристо-голубой рождественской елки. Майкрофт придерживался традиций. Вероятно, здесь он вёл какие-нибудь переговоры «без галстуков» — ёлка выглядела респектабельной и бездушной. Холодный свет гирлянды скользил по камину — мраморному, чёрному в белесых разводах. Пламя терялось в его глубине. Грегори ощутил себя столь же ничтожным — крошечным комочком тепла в пустоте.

Он перевёл взгляд на шкуру. Представил, как Майкрофт в одиночестве вытягивается в кресле, в кои-то веки отпуская себя, и ступни в одних носках зарываются в пушистый мех... Вряд ли он когда-либо сидел босым на полу. Не тот уровень контроля.

А вот Грегори с удовольствием бы устроился поближе к огню, чувствуя, как тепло обнимает колени, или даже растянулся бы, лёжа на животе. Брал бы со столика бокал с коньяком или чай и смотрел, как пляшут розовые отсветы пламени на лице Майкрофта, смягчая неподвижные черты... Стоп. Что?

— Простите мою нелюбезность, инспектор, — сухо раздалось за спиной. — Ваш визит прервал...

— Важную работу?

Майкрофт щелкнул крышкой часов, убрал цепочку в карман жилета.

— Тихую дрёму у огня, инспектор, — ответил он и, пока Грегори переваривал неожиданное откровение, прошествовал к креслу, невозмутимо скинул ботинки и остался в одних носках.

— Чай сейчас подадут, — продолжил он, — поздновато, но есть повод... Или предпочитаете коньяк?

Грегори запустил пальцы в волосы, отдёрнул руку. Ему предлагают выбор? Он ожидал сухих команд и подобия светской беседы. И... Майкрофт без ботинок. Без пиджака. Высокий, в очень тёмно-зелёном, почти чёрном жилете и брюках...

— Я бы выпил чего-то горячего, мистер Холмс, — дипломатично сказал Грегори. Он стоял столбом на краю шкуры, не решаясь ступить и не зная, как себя вести.

Короткий смешок стал ему ответом.

— Или горячительного, я вас понял. Что ж, нам подадут и то, и другое. Присаживайтесь, — Майкрофт опустился в кресло, сложил пальцы домиком на животе и одну за другой вытянул длинные ноги. Грегори моргнул: дежавю. И неважно, что та картинка была плодом его воображения.

Он нервно оглянулся на второе кресло — далёкое и холодное.

— Просто передвиньте его сюда, мистер Лестрейд, — велел Майкрофт. Его голос углубился, стал тише, и «Лестрейд» прозвучало неожиданно интимно.

Фантомное прикосновение вспыхнуло в памяти, обожгло нервы. Грегори сжал и разжал кулаки. Решительно снял ботинки, с наслаждением погружая ноги в пушистую шерсть. Майкрофт издал странный звук, нечто среднее между высоким урчанием и смешком. Грегори обернулся, но зацепился взглядом за узкие ступни в серых носках, скрещенные возле столика. Пальцы под тонкой тканью мерно, гипнотически шевелились.

Грегори сглотнул. Покосился на подлокотники кресла, скользкие и ледяные даже на вид. Плюнул на всё и уселся прямо на пол, как мечтал — между ёлкой и камином, так, что тепло грело спину.

Пальцы в носках замерли.

Под кожей началось покалывание, как током. Грегори не решался поднять взгляд. Присутствие Майкрофта давило физически. Давило и... успокаивало. Он сидел очень близко — только дотронься, — и он был тем, кто мог сделать что угодно, без колебаний, если сочтёт нужным. Он был тем, кто принимает решения. Тем, кто не боится последствий — и отвечает за всё.

Раздался шорох. На брюках Майкрофта, маячивших перед самым лицом, прорезались складки, повеяло горьковатым ароматом лаванды. Грегори ощутил дуновение на щеке и невольно задышал чаще...

Стук в дверь разорвал тишину. Грегори вздрогнул, когда прохладная ладонь легла на висок. Как печать, как якорь, незыблемый и надёжный.

— Вы слишком далеко сидите, мистер Лестрейд... — округло, с хрипотцой проговорил Майкрофт. — Не волнуйтесь, Эдвард знает меня с детства. Он никогда не был болтлив, а контракт тем более гарантирует конфиденциальность. — И ладонь исчезла.

— Войдите, — повысил голос Майкрофт.

Грегори с вызовом выпрямил спину.

Высокий мужчина с седыми висками даже не удостоил его взглядом. Он бесшумно и ловко расставил чашки на серебряном подносе, утвердил графин с янтарной жидкостью и два низких бокала.

Дверь затворилась с мягким щелчком.

— Грегори... если позволите вас так называть.

— Да, сэр, — выдавил тот. Облизнул пересохшие губы.

Майкрофт посмотрел искоса и отвернулся. Он придвинул к себе чайник. Грегори снова облизнулся, наблюдая за выверенными, лаконичными жестами; ему чудился шелест крахмальных манжет на запястьях. Майкрофт отмерил нечеловечески точное количество молока и заварки. Бросил два кубика сахара в чашку — ровно столько, сколько любил Грегори.

— Боюсь, я ввёл вас в заблуждение, — заметил Майкрофт. Взялся за графин с коньяком. — Шерлок выпил снотворное и проспит до утра. Вы простите эту маленькую уловку?

— Уловку? — голос почему-то охрип.

Майкрофт мимолётно улыбнулся. Протянул бокал с тёмной янтарной жидкостью на дне.

— Выпейте, Грегори. Вам стоит расслабиться.

Тот машинально подчинился. Мягкий, властный голос вызвал волну колких мурашек от загривка до копчика. Грегори сделал глоток и вздрогнул, когда обжигающая жидкость скользнула в горло.

Он поднял глаза и поперхнулся: Майкрофт откинулся в кресле, поглаживая свой бокал. Серебристые искры от ёлки будто вылетали из-под пальцев, отражались в стекле и во взгляде — тёмном, всепоглощающем.

Грегори залпом допил коньяк. Дёрнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

Глаза Майкрофта потемнели ещё больше. Он не шевельнулся, всё так же лаская бокал, но Грегори почудилось, что на него будто надвигаются сверху. Было что-то в его ленивой позе... хищное. Как у пантеры, готовой к прыжку в любой момент.

Грегори медленно отставил бокал. Он тяжело дышал, голова кружилась от жара, непонимания, гнева и страха одновременно.

Его используют? Его подставили. Его хотят... желают. Чёртов Майкрофт всегда получает то, что хочет. Или он просто издевается? Проклятье. Хоть бы что-то сделал уже, дал подсказку, намёк... приказ? Не заставлял решать самому и выглядеть идиотом. Не вынуждал отвечать за последствия.

Грегори уставился на свои ладони. Крупные, совсем не изящные, они предательски подрагивали.

Он чувствовал себя голым. Он хотел прикрыться, сбежать прямо сейчас и никогда больше не встречать Майкрофта Холмса. Он хотел ощутить его руки на своей коже. Его прохладные пальцы, его аромат...

— Идите сюда, Грегори, — раздалось хлёсткое, как пощёчина.

Он повиновался раньше, чем успел подумать. Подтянулся, оказавшись вплотную к коленям Майкрофта — и только здесь выпрямился, осознавая. Раненая нога вдруг напомнила о себе ноющей болью, но та мгновенно утихла, смазанная шквалом эмоций.

— Какого чёрта, мистер Холмс? — он вскинул подбородок, но слова возмущения застряли в горле.

Майкрофт стремительно наклонился — Грегори отпрянул. И тут же застыл, схваченный сильной рукой за ворот рубашки.

— Не говорите, что не хотите этого, мой дорогой инспектор, — с мягкой хрипотцой сказал Майкрофт. Чуть выкрутил ворот — он врезался в шею, перекрывая кислород.

Грегори вскинулся, хватая воздух, и вдруг твёрдые губы накрыли его рот, властные и тёплые. Под веками замельтешили красные точки. Возбуждение накрыло, как огненная волна. Толчок в грудь, и он упал плашмя, и ласковый мех защекотал ухо, а уверенные руки расстёгнули ремень, сорвали рубашку. Миг — удавка на горле исчезла. Грегори непроизвольно выгнулся, подставляя оголённую грудь под ток воздуха. И вскрикнул, когда сосок обожгло поцелуем-укусом.

— Такой отзывчивый, кто бы мог представить, — промурлыкал Майкрофт. — Кто, кроме меня.

От его тона Грегори совершенно постыдно вильнул бёдрами.

— Жадный, — одобрил Майкрофт. Его пальцы огладили нежную кожу, скользнули между ягодиц — влажные от смазки. Чёртов Холмс, который ничего не упускает.

Грегори дрожал и выгибался в ловких и сильных руках. Его тело горело огнём. Оно ему не принадлежало. Губы Майкрофта были повсюду, сухие, горячие. Язык ласкал каждый дюйм кожи, а зубы смыкались внезапно и жёстоко, и Грегори терялся в ослепительных вспышках — наслаждения или боли, он уже не различал.

Мех щекотал влажную спину, серебристый блеск дробился в бокалах, в глазах Майкрофта, мешался с алыми искрами под веками. Грегори подавался вперёд, раскрытый, бесстыдно жадный — и запретивший себе думать о том, что никогда таким не был раньше. Проклятый Холмс, который вывернул его наизнанку. Проклятый Холмс, который всегда прав.

Он наполнил его собой, он был везде, он держал его, направлял, наказывал и нежил — горячий, твёрдый, пахнущий горькой лавандой Майкрофт Холмс, самый опасный человек в мире.

Тот самый, который теперь заслонил его от всего мира.

Грегори ощутил, как влажный жар взорвался внутри, а тело Майкрофта отяжелело, и вцепился ему в плечи — сквозь рубашку, которую тот не удосужился снять.

— Грегори, — низко выдохнул Майкрофт, и Грегори кончил — зажмурив глаза, чтобы полностью раствориться в долгом ошеломительном шторме.

Он потерял счёт времени. Просто лежал, чувствуя чужое дыхание рядом и руку поперёк своей талии — словно бы ей там и место.

Аромат лаванды и коньяка окутывал его. Грегори впервые за долгие годы чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности. Вставать категорически не хотелось.

Не хотелось думать, что Майкрофт, одёрнув манжеты так и не снятой рубашки, прикажет принести чаю взамен остывшего, равнодушно поблагодарит за приятный вечер и выставит вон. И возможно, завтра на этой шкуре возьмёт кого-то другого, ведь никто не в силах отказать ему. Кроме того, Грегори ни секунды не сомневался, что Майкрофт способен довести до безумия любого. Как мужчину, так и женщину. До безумия психического и до безумного желания.

Просто потому, что Майкрофт Холмс — самый опасный...

— Грегори.

Он отозвался сразу, автоматически:

— Сэр.

Тихий смешок заставил напрячься.

— Как насчёт душа? Я не уверен, что секс на шкуре перед камином входил в список ваших тайных фантазий, это скорее для дам, хотя мне нравится, но что касается ванной...

Грегори разлепил веки. Это шутка? Если так, но не смешно. Но Майкрофт сидел рядом с убийственно серьёзным видом, расстёгивая манжеты и стягивая галстук. Расстёгивая. Только теперь. Грегори моргнул.

— Здесь есть дверь на чёрную лестницу. Мы попадём сразу в мои комнаты, минуя гостиные. Если не возражаете.

Ладно, возможно, это сон, такой специальный утешительный сон для отдельно взятого проштрафившегося инспектора Скотланд-Ярда.

Майкрофт вдруг потянулся вперёд, легонько коснулся ладонью щеки Грегори. Тот потянулся за лаской быстрее, чем успел спохватиться и замереть. Майкрофт рассмеялся — негромко и как-то очень уютно.

— Если я перейду на «ты», Грегори, ты перестанешь ждать подвоха? Твоё тело сообразительнее, чем ты сам. Идём, — он протянул руку. — Торжественно клянусь, что в мои планы не входит выбрасывать долгожданный подарок в урну, едва сорвав обёртку. Я не Шерлок и давно вырос из возраста, когда люди кажутся игрушками. Я ценю то, за что боролся.

Как зачарованный, Грегори ухватился за предложенную ладонь. Колени слегка подрагивали после пережитого удовольствия. Он неловко наступил на раненую ногу и вздрогнул, впервые за вечер вспомнив о ней. Вот что значит... увлечься. Грегори неуверенно посмотрел на переплетённые пальцы: тонкие, длинные — Майкрофта, и собственные — короткие и плотные.

«Ценю то, за что боролся».

Майкрофт Холмс боролся за него?

Шагая следом по холодному паркету, он вспоминал все их случайные и не очень встречи, постоянные вызовы из-за Шерлока, сухую заботу — «советую уехать в больницу». Майкрофт... приручал его? Изучал? Мистер дьявол и его методы. Лестные и отвратительные одновременно. Грегори тщательно обдумал это и решил, что он скорее польщён, чем зол: на него убил столько времени мистер Британское Правительство! Неясно почему, но... результаты потрясали. До мозга костей.

Всё-таки никто раньше не уделял столько внимания Грегори — а Майкрофт ласкал его так, словно знал каждую фантазию, и говорил с ним, словно видел насквозь. А сейчас держал за руку так, будто готов спрятать от всего мира. Поистине, Холмсы — странные люди, понять их невозможно. Но Грегори знал одно: своего они не отдают. Никому и никогда. Почему-то эта мысль принесла умиротворение.

Майкрофт нащупал деревянный завиток на панели, и часть стеллажа с тихим щелчком отошла вглубь. В лучших традициях сказок о старинных замках и шпионах.

— Осторожнее, здесь узкие ступени, — предупредил Майкрофт.

Грегори улыбнулся в темноте и шагнул вперёд.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Самый опасный человек"


End file.
